


F*cking Gallaghers

by Lipgallagherstanx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: #fionaleftwithjimmysteve #auseason2 #gallavich, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipgallagherstanx/pseuds/Lipgallagherstanx
Summary: AU Season2Fiona left with Jimmy-steve at the end of season one leaving Lip and Ian in charge of the kids. Lip can't find a way to make any money for the family, Ian's missing Mickey more than ever, Debbie's being bullied and Carl's up to no good as usual.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Carl Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Debbie Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Debbie Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Kev Ball/Veronica Fisher, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

The Gallagher family are sat in the kitchen. Lip is preparing breakfast for his siblings he's the only one besides Liam who isn't dressed.

"So you're missing school again?" Ian asked Lip sounding concerned.

Lip nodded. "Can't leave Liam, if you guys miss too much school family services get involved"

"Your still under 18 too" Ian stated.

Lip shrugged. "Only for another month and anyway can't leave Liam"

"I'll watch Liam" Carl offered giving Lip a toothy grin.

"Hell no" Lip and Ian said at the same time.

"Why not? I never get to miss school" Carl replied.

Lip ruffled Carl's hair as he placed bowls of cereal on the table. "Yeah there's a reason for that buddy"

"You could ask Sheila" Debbie suggested.

Lip shook his head. "I don't wanna face Karen"

"Still not over her dumping you?" Ian questioned with a smirk.

"How's lover boy enjoying juvie?" Lip retorted as he took a seat next to Debbie.

"Fuck you" Ian responded as he smirked to himself.

Debbie stood up and went over to the refrigerator. She opened it to find an almost empty jug of milk and a half empty bottle of beer.

"Uh... Lip, we really need groceries" Debbie pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, Debs. We're just running a little short on money right now" Lip replied.

"Are we gonna starve?" Carl asked with slightly widened eyes.

Lip chuckled. "Uh no not yet. We've got a half loaf of bread and some peanut butter"

Debbie looked at Lip doubtfully. "Isn't that for our lunch?"

Lip sighed and stood up. "Yeah so I better make it, huh?"

"What are we gonna do for money?" Debbie asked sounding worried. "Water, heating and electric will be due by the end of the week"

Lip ignored Debbie and started to make peanut butter sandwiches.

Debbie looked to Ian. "Don't worry, Debs. I get my paycheck in two days and I can ask Kash or Linda for an advance of next months wages"

Debbie frowned. "That still won't be enough"

Lip began to put the sandwiches into brown paper bags.

"What are we supposed to drink?" Carl asked Lip noticing that he was only getting sandwiches for lunch.

"Take a water bottle" Lip told him as he placed the bags of sandwiches on the counter.

"Carl, Debs, you should get going if you want to catch the bus" Ian said.

Carl nodded then he grabbed his backpack and sandwiches. Lip ruffled his hair as he walked toward the door.

"Debs, can't have you being late" Lip stated as he noticed that Debbie hadn't moved.

Debbie got up and lifted Liam onto her hip. "I'll take care of Liam you can get a job"

Lip and Ian exhanged a look then they both turned back to Debbie. "No"

"But-"

"No way, Debs. You're 11, you are not dropping out to look after Liam" Lip insisted then he took Liam from Debbie and placed him back in his highchair. "Get to school"

Debbie pouted. "I just want to help"

Lip placed a gentle hand on Debbie's arm. "You are helping by just going to school. You help out enough. I'm gonna sort this, alright? We won't starve"

Debbie nodded. "Promise?"

"Promise" Lip confirmed.

Ian grabbed Debbie's sandwiches from the counter then passed them to her. He placed a hand on her back and guided her toward the door. The door slammed shut after she left.

"I can take Liam today" Ian told Lip. "You can go to school see who's willing to pay you to do their homework or tutor them"

Lip smiled at Ian. "You have Rotc today, you can't miss that for me. I'll figure out some other way"

Ian furrowed his eyebrows. "You sure?"

Lip nodded. "I got this. Go to school"

Ian clapped Lip on the back and kissed Liam's forehead before leaving.

* * *

Lip is outside the alibi with Liam in his stroller. He opens the door with one hand and pushes the stroller inside.

"Lip" Kevin beamed from behind the bar. "How you doing?"

"Alright mostly. Uh Kev there aren't any jobs going are there?" Lip questioned.

"What here?" Kevin questioned.

Lip nodded. "Yeah"

"You're not even 18 yet" Kevin stated.

"I know but i mean we aren't exactly convential around here. I need the cash" Lip replied.

"Sorry buddy, Stan is barely willing to pay Kate and I. He'd never take on somebody else" Kevin responded.

Lip gave Kevin a small smile. "Thanks anyway"

* * *

Carl is sat on a swing at the empty playground eating his peant butter sandwiches. After finishing eating he got up and walked toward the gate. He saw a brand new looking bike chained to the bike rack outside the playground.

He went into his backpack and pulled out a pocket knife then he began sawing at the bike chain. After a few minutes the chain broke then Carl clambered onto the bike and cycled off.

* * *

Debbie is stood outside a classroom eating her sandwiches.

Two girls, one blonde and the other brunette, dressed in designer clothes enter the corridor and head over to Debbie.

The blonde sniggered at Debbie. "Wow Gallagher your family really do take being poor to a whole other level"

Debbie put her head down and did her best not to look at them.

The brunette snatched the sandwich out of Debbie's hand and throws it to the ground. "Peanut butter? Gotta admit I'm surprised, i thought it would be actual shit like out of a toilet"

"Debbie doesn't have a toilet, she shares a bucket with the rest of her inbred family" The blonde remarked.

"Is it true you and your family all sleep in one room?" The brunette questioned.

A teacher entered the corridor. "Girls, is everything okay?"

"Yes, Debbie dropped her lunch, sir. We were offering to by her something but she told us she didn't want our help" The blonde lied.

The teacher smiled. "That was kind of you. Gallagher clean up that mess"

The two girls and the teacher left the corridor.

Two tears rolled down Debbie's cheek, she quickly wiped them then bent down to pick up the sandwich from the ground.

* * *

Carl is pushing the stolen bike up the street. He has a large cut on his cheek and a new rip in his jeans which shows a cut on his leg.

He pushed the bike up to Veronica's door and knocked loudly.

Veronica opened the door. "Carl, hey. What happened to your face? Why aren't you at school?"

"Fell. Can I use your laptop?" Carl replied.

"For what?" Veronica questioned.

"I'm selling this bike" Carl informed Veronica.

"Is it your bike?" Veronica asked with raised eyebrows.

Carl nodded. "My friend gave it to me"

"Come inside let me clean up those cuts" Veronica told Carl as she took a step aside to allow him to enter.

"Wait I can bring my bike in, right?" Carl asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Veronica sighed. "Alright. Bring the damn thing inside"

* * *

Ian is sat in the prison visiting room across from Mickey. They're both holding the phones.

"So how long until you get out?" Ian asked Mickey. "Mandy reckons it's only a month or two now"

"You didn't mention anything about-"

"Us? No course not" Ian cut in.

Mickey nodded. "How is Mandy? I told her not to come back again after she pissed me off last time"

"She's fine" Ian replied. "You want me to tell her to come visit you?"

Mickey shook his head. "Fuck no"

"I've missed you" Ian admitted with a smile.

"Don't go all soft on me, Gallagher" Mickey replied trying his best to hold back a smirk.

"I would have gave you some money in but things have been tight since Fiona left" Ian told Mickey.

"Thought, uh what's his name? Lip, I thought he was taking care of things" Mickey replied.

Ian sighed. "He's not really coping"

"Don't worry about me, man. Look after your family" Mickey responded.

Ian's smile grew even wider.

"Stop with the creepy smile"

"Can't help it" Ian said still smiling.

The buzzer rang through the prison alerting everyone that visits were over.

"See you later" Mickey said quickly then he got up from the seat and went straight over to the guard.

* * *

Lip is talking to a guy on the corner of the street. Liam is in his stroller.

"I could do with a new delivery boy" The guy told him. "You've got a pretty face, look innocent enough. The kid makes you look less suspicious too"

"I can't sell drugs, man. I got my brothers and sister to think about" Lip replied.

"You said you needed money for them" The guy reminded him. "This is a good steady income"

"Along with the all too real possibility of being arrested. Those kids need me" Lip stated.

"The offer stands until next week" The guy informed Lip as he started to walk away. "After then I find somebody else"

Lip looked down at Liam in his stroller and placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry buddy, I won't take you to sell drugs"

* * *

Ian is sat at the kitchen table with Debbie.

"So you didn't see Carl today?" Ian asked his younger sister.

"No" Debbie replied dryly.

Ian placed a hand on Debbie's arm. "You okay Debs?"

"I'm fine" Debbie snapped before storming upstairs.

The back door opened and Carl entered into the kitchen with a bunch of dollar bills in his hand. Veronica had stitched up the cut on his cheek andfixed the rip in his jeans.

"Whoa... Where did you get that from?" Ian asked.

"Found it in a wallet on the street" Carl lied.

"What happened to your face?" Ian queried.

"I got three hundred dollars that covers the bills, right?" Carl questioned.

"Covers water and half of the electric" Ian told him. "Where did you really get this money?"

"I told you I found it" Carl replied.

The front door opened and Lip entered with Liam in his stroller.

"Hey, Lip, I found some money for us" Carl beamed.

"You did? How much?" Lip asked as he lifted Liam out of his stroller.

"300 dollars" Carl informed Lip.

"Wow. Well done buddy" Lip praised Carl as he placed Liam into the playpen.

Carl grinned at him.

"I'm gonna ask V what happened" Ian told Carl.

"V doesn't know anything" Carl lied.

"How did it happen?" Ian questioned.

"I fell off a bike" Carl admitted. "My friend let me have a go and I fell"

"That could be true" Lip reasoned. "We need the money anyway so if he did anything illegal we just deny it"

Ian shook his head at Lip then went upstairs.

"Debs home?" Lip asked Carl.

Carl shrugged. "Might be upstairs"

* * *

Lip is putting Liam into his crib. "Night little man, sweet dreams"

Ian is stood at the door. "Dinner was actually edible, well done"

Lip grinned as he left Carl and Liam's room. "Thanks"

"You think Carl and Debbie are okay?" Ian asked Lip.

Lip shrugged.. "Carl's as crazy as usual, Debs seemed fine when we were shopping. They're just getting used to not having Fiona here"

Ian nodded. "Any luck with a job?"

"Nope" Lip replied as he and Ian headed downstairs.

"Where'd you try?" Ian enquired as Lip took a beer out of the fridge.

"Alibi, couple places down town" Lip told him.

There's a loud knock at the door.

Ian goes to answer it. He opens the door and sees a large muscled man stood there wearing knuckle dusters.

"Carl Gallagher?" The man said aggressively.

"No" Ian replied quickly. "Lip!"

Lip came to the door with his beer in his hand. "Who's this?"

The man took a step toward Lip. "My son's bike was stolen today. My sister saw it on craigslist, Carl Gallagher was selling it. I've been to your local bar and they told me the Gallaghers were all scum and lived here"

"Think you got the wrong house dude, sorry" Lip responded then he attempted to shut the door. The man stuck his foot out and stopped it from shutting.

Debbie walked downstairs carrying a crying Liam. "Carl woke up Liam again"

"Wrong place huh?" The man snapped then he shoved past Lip and stormed into the house. "Carl Gallagher"

Carl came downstairs. "Lip your shouting voice kinda sounds like... Your not Lip"

"No I'm not. You stole my bike you little bastard" The man retorted then he lunged at Carl.

Lip gripped his bottle of beer tightly then smashed it over the man's head. The man fell to the ground with a thud and blood poured from his head.

Debbie gasped loudly. "Lip, you're a murderer!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lip, Ian and Carl are stood over the potentially dead man's body. Debbie is stood on the stairs holding Liam hyperventilating.

"You're gonna go to jail and we're gonna be in f-foster care for the rest of our lives! Well our childhood... We're all-"

"Enough, Debs" Lip cut his sister off. "Put Liam back to bed and then go to bed yourself"

"But you're a murderer!" Debbie protested.

"Now, Debs" Lip snapped.

Debbie gave the body on the floor one last glance then went back upstairs with Liam.

"I knew you stole that bike" Ian snapped at Carl. "If I ask you something you should tell me the truth then maybe all this could have been prevented. Why did you steal it anyway?"

"We needed money. Everybody's always going on about how I don't bring any money in to the house, I just wanted to help out" Carl explained.

Lip placed his hands on Carl's shoulders. "Okay, buddy, I get why you did it but never do it again, alright? I'm gonna have to find a way to make money for us. It's my responsibility"

"I'm sorry" Carl apologised.

"It's alright" Lip told him. "Go upstairs. Ian and I got this"

Carl nodded then he ran upstairs.

Ian knelt down next to the man and checked for a pulse.

"Am I a murderer?" Lip questioned nervously.

Ian let out a sigh of relief and stood back up. "No. He's alive"

"Carl's still screwed" Lip stated. "Unless we can find a way to get this asshole to leave Carl alone"

"What if we blamed Frank?" Ian suggested. "We could say Frank used Carl's name. The dick said it himself he was told we were scum"

Lip grinned at Ian who grinned back.

* * *

Lip and Ian have tied the man to a chair in the kitchen. They're sat across from each other at the table.

The man regains consciousness. "What the hell? Where am I?"

Lip stood up and walked over to the man. "You came here looking for the asshole who stole your bike then tried to attack my kid brother"

"It was my son's bike" The man corrected him. "It was his birthday last week took me months to save up for it then your asshole brother stole it"

Ian cleared his throat. "No he didn't"

The man snorted. "Who was it then? Fairies?"

"I think a fairy is the exact opposite of Frank" Lip replied.

"Frank?" The man questioned. "Who the fuck is Frank?"

"Our dad" Ian told him. "He's a drunk, does whatever he can for money. He took the bike and he sold it. He used Carl's name because everybody knows who he is and nobody would buy anything from him?"

The man raised his eyebrows. "So where is your dad then?"

"He doesn't live here. Left us for his new girlfriend" Lip informed him. "We would be more than willing to let you go and let you go get him if you swear to stay away from this house and our brother"

The man nodded. "Alright let me destroy your father"

"Gladly" Ian responded and he started to untie the man.

Lip grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down Sheila's address.

Ian took the paper from Lip and passed it to the man who took then stormed out of the door.

* * *

Ian is making breakfast for his siblings. Lip is sat at the table looking exhausted sipping coffee.

"Hey, you get any sleep at all?" Ian asked Lip.

"Nope" Lip answered. "Looking for jobs all night. I'm gonna go check out a job at a pizza delivery place later. Bikes are provided if you don't have a car"

"That the best one you could find?" Ian questioned as he grabbed the sweeping brushed.

"Best one that fits around my schedule. I've got Liam during the day so that takes off the majority of diner and restaurant jobs. This job is the best opportunity I got" Lip replied.

Ian banged on the ceiling with the bottom of the brush. "Debbie! Carl! Time to get up!"

"Nice wake up call" Lip remarked. "I'm gonna tell Debs she can stay off today look after Liam"

"I could do it. I haven't got Rotc today" Ian said.

"I'll do it" Debbie yelled from the top of the stairs before she came down holding Liam.

"No It's okay, Debs. I got him" Ian said then he took Liam from a reluctant Debbie.

"Lip, I really don't mind" Debbie insisted. "Liam is no problem"

"I appreciate it, Debs, but if Ian can take a day off it's fine" Lip responded.

"So are you gonna drop out of school?" Ian asked Lip as he placed Liam in the high chair.

"Yeah. I have to. I can take my GED see where that gets me" Lip told him.

Ian sighed as he passed Debbie a pop tart. "It should be me dropping out. You're the smart one"

"I'm also the oldest now" Lip stated. "You've been working toward joining the army your entire school life"

Ian gave Lip a small smile then grabbed the brush and started to bang the ceiling again. "Carl Francis Gallagher! Up now!"

* * *

Carl is stood waiting for the bus. Frank entered the street and headed toward Carl, he had a black eye, a large cut on his lip and above his eyebrow and he was missing a tooth.

"You little asshole" Frank hissed and he seized Carl by the shoulders. "Why the hell did you send some crazy guy after me"

"I didn't" Carl replied. "It must have been Lip and Ian"

"Lip and Ian? Of course it was" Frank replied then he let go of Carl. "Why was he after you anyway?"

"I stole his kids bike. Thought he was gonna kill me but Lip stopped him" Carl explained.

"Where's Fiona in all of this?" Frank questioned.

"Fiona left almost a month ago with Steve" Carl revealed.

Frank's eyes widened in shock. "She would never leave you"

Carl shrugged. "I thought that too but Lip said she'd done enough and that he would take care of us"

"So why did you steal that bike?" Frank asked his son.

"We needed groceries" Carl told him. "I didn't want us to starve"

Frank stared at Carl with an almost apologetic look. "Is everything paid for now?"

Carl shook his head. "We played the water and stocked up on groceries. We still need electric, Lip said heating isn't important right now because It's almost summer"

"What do you say you and I go make a little more money?" Frank suggested.

"How?" Carl enquired.

Frank grinned. "Steal some more bikes, maybe a car"

* * *

Lip entered the house and slammed the door behind him. Ian is sat on the floor playing with Liam.

"Bunch of assholes" Lip snapped. "The stupid pizza place had a two star rating yet I'm still not good enough for them"

"There'll be other-"

"Jobs? No there won't, Ian. Not for people like us. Like me. I've let us down. I've let Fiona down. I told her to go because I thought things would fall into place but they're not gonna"

Ian stood up and walked over to Lip. "I could ask Kash if he could give you a job"

Lip sighed. "No offence Ian but a few shifts in the store isn't gonna be enough to bring in the money we need"

"So you can advertise yourself as a tutor. Debs and I can take turns watching Liam" Ian replied

Lip ran a hand through his hair. "Look I'm gonna get some sleep, can you still keep an eye on Liam?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah. Sure"

"Thanks" Lip said then he went upstairs.

* * *

Debbie is in a toilet cubicle crying silently.

"Have you seen her clothes they are all from second hand stores" A voice from outside the cubicle said. "I mean no wonder she has no friends. Her parents abandoned her. Even her sister left her"

"Her brother Carl is a total retard and her older brother Ian is a faggot. Her sister is a slut and her dad's a drunk. The whole family is fucked up"

Debbie continued to cry as everyone in the toilet laughed.

* * *

Carl and Frank are stood outside the park watching the bike rack.

"We split whatever money we make" Frank told Carl. "We can use Sheila's computer to advertise it"

"I don't wanna use craigslist again. They might come to the house again" Carl said sounding worried.

Frank chuckled. "First rule you need to learn. Never use your own name when you're doing something illegal"

Carl grinned up at Frank. "Hey you taught me something"

Frank placed a hand on Carl's shoulder. "I could teach you many things"

A woman cycled into the street then chained her bike to the rack.

"That a good one?" Frank asked Carl.

Carl nodded. "Someone was selling one of them for 500 dollars"

"Let's get it" Frank beamed.

* * *

Ian and Mandy are walking around the park with Liam in his stroller.

"I still can't believe Fiona left you guys" Mandy said. "I mean she was like super now she's..."

"Super gone?" Ian interjected. "Yeah it's still sinking in, I mean I know she needed her own life but it was just so sudden and now Lip's trying to play mom"

"And It's not working out for him?" Mandy questioned.

Ian shook his head. "He's trying and I appreciate it. We all do but I think Debbie and Carl are gonna go off the rails soon. Something just isn't right with both of them"

"They could just be missing Fiona" Mandy suggested.

"That's what Lip said" Ian told Mandy. "I just feel like It's something else"

"Where is Lip now?" Mandy asked.

"Sleeping. I think" Ian replied.

* * *

Lip is stood in an alleyway talking to the drug dealer from the day before.

"I knew you would change your mind, Gallagher" The man told Lip.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ricky. You know for helping me out" Lip said.

"Thank you for helping me, Gallagher" Ricky replied then he took off the rucksack that was on his back and passed it to Lip. "Alright so you get 250 dollars a week for keeping it in your house, 50 dollars anytime you get me a new customer and you get 30% of what you make in sales in a week"

"You got a rough estimate of how much I'll make in a week?" Lip questioned.

"700, maybe more. It's good stuff and I already got you enough customers to make that" Ricky responded.

Lip smirked. "So what 210 dollars a week on top of the 250?"

Ricky nodded. "Enough to feed your kids, right?"

Lip smirked. "My siblings. Yeah"

* * *

Ian and Mandy are still walking through the park with Liam. Police sirens are echoing around them.

"Mickey should be getting out in a couple months" Mandy told Ian. "I've actually kind of missed him, even though the jackass told me not to visit him again"

"I'm sure he misses you too" Ian assured Mandy. "He just likes to bottle up his feelings"

Mandy looked at Ian with a questioning expression. "You been doing psychology on my brother or something?"

"No I just-"

"Isn't that your little brother?" Mandy cut in pointing to Carl who is being dragged into a police car

"Shut! Yeah. Take Liam?" Ian rambled then he passed the stroller to Mandy and sprinted over to the police car.

"I'm his brother. What's going on?" Ian asked inbetween pants.

"He got caught trying to steal a bike" One of the police officers replied then he pointed into the car window where Frank was sat.."Your father helped him"

"Shit, fucking Frank" Ian hissed.

"Why don't you go home and get your mom? Tell her to get down to the station" The officer said to Ian.

Ian sighed. "She's not around"

"Oh. Sorry" The officer apologised.

"She's not dead she just left" Ian explained.

"I think they both might just get off with a stern warning because they didn't actually steal the bike. I expect your brother will at least" The officer informed Ian then he got back in his car.

Mandy came over with Liam as the car drove away. "What happened?"

"Frank"

* * *

Lip and Debbie are sat at the kitchen table together.

"Lip? Where you ever bullied?" Debbie asked her older brother.

"Uh, no. Not really. Fiona and Ian were I guess it kinda skipped me. I got in a couple of fights but I was never actually bullied" Lip replied. "Why? Something happening?"

"No. We were just talking about bullying in class and I just wondered" Debbie lied.

Lip nodded. "Look, Debs, I know I'm not Fiona but if you need to talk to me about anything and I mean anything you can, alright?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Lip" Debbie said with a smile.

Lip smiled back at her. "I should probably get dinner on. Wonder what Carl and Ian are doing"

Ian burst into the house and ran into the kitchen. "Lip, Carl's been arrested with Frank"

Mandy came in after Ian with Liam.

"Arrested? For what?" Debbie asked. "Is he gonna go to juvie?"

Lip sighed. "He tried to steal another bike didn't he?"

"Yeah. Police officer said Carl's likely to be let off with a warning but we're gonna have to go down there" Ian responded.

"Okay, Debs get your coat on let's go" Lip said quickly.

"I can watch them" Mandy offered. "Liam looks like he's about to fall asleep and there's no point taking Debbie there too"

"Are you sure?" Lip questioned.

Mandy nodded. "Yeah, course"

Lip looked to Ian who gave him an encouraging nod. "Alright uh there's pasta and sauce in the cupboard that's what I was gonna make for dinner. Help yourself to whatever. Thank you"

"It's no problem" Mandy insisted.

Lip kissed the top of Debbie's head and ruffled Liam's hair then left with Ian.


	3. Chapter 3

Lip and Ian are sat in the police station waiting for Carl.

"You were right" Lip said to Ian. "I should've dealt with it better"

Ian placed a hand on Lip's arm. "You weren't to know he would go do this. I didn't think he would after that thug showed up"

"I'm gonna have to be much stricter with him" Lip stated. "He needs to learn that there are consequences to his actions"

A police officer walked out with Carl. "Gallaghers?"

Lip and Ian both nodded then stood up.

"Are you letting him go?" Lip questioned.

"Yeah. He has 30 hours of community service to complete. You'll receive a letter with the exact details of where and when it will take place" The police officer replied.

"Alright, let's get you home" Lip said to Carl.

Carl nodded then he ran at Lip and hugged him. Lip stated still for a moment before hugging him back. After hugging Lip he hugged Ian.

* * *

Mandy is walking up and down with a crying Liam in her arm.

"Come on, kid. It's okay" Mandy whispered to Liam.

The door opened then Ian, Lip and Carl entered.

"Hey, everything okay?" Mandy asked.

Ian nodded then he took Mandy from Liam. "I'll get them to bed, Lip. Thanks for watching them Mandy"

"No problem" Mandy replied.

Ian gave her a grateful smile then went upstairs with Liam and Carl

Lip sunk down onto the sofa.

Mandy sat next to him. "What did the police say?"

"He's got 30 hours community service" Lip told Mandy. "I know Ian already thanked you but thanks again"

Mandy smiled at him "Are you doing okay?"

"No. Not really" Lip admitted. "I'm screwing up my siblings even worse than they already are"

Mandy shook her head. "Hey, don't go there. You're a great brother. Ian had told me so many great things you've done for him and the others"

Lip sighed. "I'm no Fiona. She would have had everything under control. I encouraged her to go because I thought I could handle it"

"I love Mickey but he wouldn't even do half of the stuff that you've done for you siblings for me and I don't know if I could do it for him either" Mandy responded. "You're just having a couple of shitty days. It happens and it's okay. Just pull yourself up, brush yourself down and face your problems"

Lip nodded. "Yeah. No I am. I will. I need to for the kids. For myself. For Fiona"

Mandy gave Lip's shoulder a squeeze. "I should get going. If you ever need to talk I'm here"

"Hey, Mandy" Lip called as Mandy opened the front door. "I don't care what those asshole out there say you're actually a pretty decent person"

Mandy grinned then left.

* * *

Lip is asleep on the sofa. Someone is pounding on the door. Lip woke up with a grunt and checks his phone.

"Fucking 4am are you kidding me" Lip mumbled as he got up and answered the door. It's heavily raining, Frank is stood there shivering and soaked.

"What are you doing here Frank?" Lip asked. "Sheila kick you out?"

Frank nodded. "Lip my first born son, be a diamond and let your old dad sleep on the sofa?"

Lip stood aside and allowed Frank to enter. "You're only getting in because I have no energy to argue with you. I'm on the sofa so you can take the chair"

Frank took off his jacket and placed it over the back of the chair. "Fiona left"

"Yes she did. Doesn't mean you can just come back living here, Alright? I'm not dealing with you and all of your bullshit" Lip replied.

"I'm sorry" Frank apologised. "I'm sorry she left you"

Lip lay back down on the sofa and turned away from Frank. "Everybody leaves"

Frank sat on the armchair and stared at Lip. "You deserve better"

* * *

Ian came downstairs into the kitchen carrying Liam. Carl came down after him.

"Why are Lip and Frank sleeping in there?" Carl asked pointing at his brother and father.

Ian placed Liam in his highchair then grabbed the frying pan and a spatula then started to bang the spatula off of the frying pan.

"What the fuck" Lip yelled sitting up right.

Frank groaned then grabbed his jacket and put it over his head.

Lip went into the kitchen. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Frank being in our house" Ian snapped. "He got Carl arrested"

"It was 4am, he was soaked. I was tired" Lip replied as he opened the fridge and took out a beer.

"Frank didn't get me arrested. I wanted to and you got him beat up" Carl retorted.

Ian peered in at Frank and saw his bruised and cut face. "Served him right"

"For what?" Carl questioned.

Ian scoffed. "Being a deadbeat our whole lives"

Debbie came downstairs. "Can't a girl sleep around here?"

"Not when she has school" Ian responded then he passed Carl a bowl of cereal. "You too, Carl. I'm walking you so eat fast"

"I get the bus" Carl stated. "You'll be late if you walk me"

"I'm walking you and watching you go in" Ian told his brother.

* * *

Ian, Mandy and Carl are walking to the elementary school.

"Community service isn't gonna be fun" Mandy told Carl. "You'll be knee deep in garbage and stink of dog shit for at least a month"

Carl screwed up his face. "We didn't even get the bike"

Ian slapped the back of Carl's head lightly. "You shouldn't have even tried to"

"Wanted to get money for us" Carl muttered.

"That's mine and Lip's job" Ian stated. "If you do anything like that again you're grounded for 6 months"

Mandy's phone rings. "I have to take this. I'll wait here for you"

Ian nodded then he continued walking with Carl.

"Stay away from Frank. He's bad news" Ian said to Carl. "You're still young which is why you do 't see it. When I was 9, I was helping Fiona and Lip take care of you, Debs and out asshole parents"

"He's not as bad as you think" Carl replied as they reached the school gates.

Ian ruffled Carl's hair. "He's worse. See you, bud"

Ian walked back over to Mandy who was smiling. "Good news?"

"Mickey has a parole hearing next week. He might be allowed to carry out the last 3 months of his sentence out here" Mandy revealed.

Ian grinned. "That's great"

* * *

Lip is dressing Liam. Frank is sat on the sofa staring at a picture of Fiona on the shelf.

"Don't tell me your gonna miss her" Lip said noticing Frank looking at the picture.

Frank cleared his throat. "She really left without telling me"

"If it makes you feel any better she didn't tell us either. I overheard her and Steve talking. She left us a not but I encouraged her to go so I'm not pissed" Lip replied.

"You encouraged her? You wanted to be responsible for everyone?" Frank questioned sounding astounded.

"Believe it or not Frank not every guy wants to just abandon his family" Lip snapped as he put the rucksack Rocky gave him onto his back and put Liam in his stroller.

"I never wanted to i-"

"Save It, Frank. You're not getting any money. Ian's right you can't stay here" Lip cut in.

"Is this about Carl? Oh come on I got kicked out by Sheila and I got 100 hours community service" Frank protested. "This is my house"

Lip sighed. "Just make sure you're gone by the time I get back"

* * *

Debbie and Carl are sat on the swings at the playground together.

"You think the teachers bought our 'dentist appointments'?" Debbie questioned.

Carl smirked. "You're really good at Frank's signature so yeah"

"Why are you avoiding school?" Debbie asked Carl.

"Why are you?" Carl retorted. "I hate school and I'm older than all the other kids in my class because I'm dumb"

"You're not really dumb, just a little slower than other people" Debbie replied.

"That's just a nice way of saying I'm dumb" Carl stated.

Debbie giggled. "If you were that dumb you wouldn't have understood that"

Carl punched his sister lightly. "Shut up"

Debbie smiled. "The other kids ever say stuff to you?"

"Used to" Carl mumbled. "Then I beat them up"

Debbie pursed her lips. "And they stopped?"

Carl nodded. "People saying stuff to you? I could beat them up for you"

"I'm fine. Nobody's saying anything" Debbie lied.

* * *

Lip entered the Alibi with Liam in his stroller and walked over to Kevin at the bar.

"Yo, Kev. Would you mind if I fixed up the van and used it for a bit?" Lip asked.

"Depends what you'll be using it for" Kevin replied. "You know V and I promised Fiona we would look out for you kids"

"Just for some deliveries. I got the pizza delivery job and turns out they actually charge extra for the bikes" Lip lied. "It would save me some cash but it's fine if you'd rather I didn't"

"No. It's no problem. Uh take it. You know where it is, right? It's yours" Kevin responded.

Lip grinned. " Thanks, man. You know we really appreciate you and V do and have done for uß"

"We appreciate you too" Kevin said with a grin.

Lip stared at Kevin in slight confusion then chuckled. "I should get going"

"See you around, Lip"

* * *

Debbie is sat on the sofa with Liam on her lap watching Tv. Carl is sat next to her drinking beer.

Veronica comes in through the back door and walks into the living room.

"Where are Lip and Ian?" Veronica asked.

"Lip's fixing up the ice cream van and Ian hasn't came home yet" Debbie replied.

Veronica sat on the edge of the sofa and grabbed the bottle of beer from Carl. "You kids okay? What are you having for dinner?"

Carl shrugged. "Pasta I think but Debbie sucks at making it and I'm not allowed to cook so we're waiting for Ian"

"I'll make it" Veronica told them. "If you ever need anything Kev and I will always help you"

Debbie smiled. "Have you heard from Fiona?"

"Got a postcard" Veronica told them. "It said I'm fine, Steve's fine. Please check on the kids and tell them I love them"

"Why didn't she send us a postcard?" Carl asked Veronica.

"Maybe she didn't want to upset you" Veronica suggested.

"It's more upsetting for her to pass a message through you" Debbie stated as her lips trembled.

"I'll get the pasta on for you guys" Veronica said then she went into the kitchen.

"I miss Fiona too" Carl admitted to Debbie. "She was basically our mom"

Debbie nodded then she reached for Carl's hand and held it.

* * *

Lip is walking under the L on his way home. Karen is behind him.

"Lip, hey" Karen yelled as she ran up to Lip.

"What do you want Karen?" Lip asked.

"Just to see how you were. My mom kicked out your dad" Karen replied.

Lip shrugged. "Good for your mom, I guess"

"I miss you" Karen told Lip. "We always had good times"

"Until you fucked my dad" Lip snapped and he started to walk again. "I gotta go Karen, just leave me alone"

Karen chased after him. "I heard about Fiona leaving. I thought you might want to get out some anger"

"Fuck you, Karen" Lip shouted as he continued to walk.

* * *

Debbie and Carl are sat at the table eating pasta while Liam is sat in his high chair drinking milk.

The front door opened and Ian came in holding a white paper back. "Debs, Carl, Lip?"

"Kitchen" Debbie called to him.

Ian walked into the kitchen. "I got us doughnuts. It's the little sugary jam ones"

Carl grinned then dropped his fork and ran over to Ian.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Debbie asked Ian as he gave her and Carl a doughnut.

Ian smirked. " Can't I just be happy to see my family?"

"Not with that size of a grin on your face" Debbie replied.

"Who cares? He got us doughnuts" Carl said with a mouthful of doughnut.

"Where's Lip?" Ian questioned. "He upstairs?"

"Fixing up the ice cream van" Carl told Ian as he took a second doughnut.

The front door opened.

"That'll probably be him" Debbie stated.

Ian walked into the living room to see Frank stood there.

"Get out, Frank" Ian ordered.

"This is my house" Frank protested.

Ian grabbed Frank by the collar and shoved him out of the door. "Stay away from us"

"I am the patriarch of this family" Frank yelled. "I am the reason you're alive"

"Just do what you do best and disappear Frank" Ian said before slamming the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Debbie, Carl and Ian are sat at the table eating breakfast. Lip comes downstairs with Liam in his arms.

"Alright he's been bathed so you guys won't have to bath him later" Lip told his siblings as he placed Liam in his highchair.

"Where you going later?" Ian asked as Lip made himself coffee.

"I'll be fixing up the van" Lip replied. "Why are you busy again? Where were you last night?"

"Mandy's. Mickey has a parole meeting they were celebrating" Ian informed Lip.

Lip smirked. "That's why you're in a good mood then"

"Ian's in a good mood because Mickey's getting out?" Carl questioned confused.

"No" Ian lied. "I like parties. They make me happy"

Debbie raised her eyebrows. "I've never seen you so happy about a party before"

Ian shrugged. "Things are changing, Debs"

Debbie stood up, walked into the living room and peered out of the window. "Frank's gone"

"You gotta give up on him, Debbie. He isn't ever gonna be the dad you want" Lip stated.

"He's homeless" Carl pointed out. "And this is his house"

"He can call it his house when he pays the bills" Ian retorted as he grabbed two brown paper bags and passed them to Debbie and Carl. "Lunch. Get to School, you two"

Carl sighed then he grabbed his backpack and left. Debbie kissed Liam's head then left.

Lip flicked the back of Ian's head before sitting down with his coffee. "You're still planning on fucking Mickey when he gets out aren't you?"

Ian smirked. "So what if I am?"

Lip sighed. "You deserve better, Ian. Somebody that won't be ashamed to be seen with you"

"I'm not taking love advice from somebody who dated Karen" Ian snapped then he stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

Lip grabbed a slice of uneaten toast and passed it to Liam. "Stay this age for ever, buddy. Don't grow up"

* * *

Debbie and Carl are walking past Sheila's house on the way to school.

Sheila banged frantically on her window then ran to the door. "Debbie! Carl!"

Debbie and Carl paused then turned around and walked over to Sheila.

"What's up Sheila?" Debbie asked.

"The hospital just called me. They found your father unconscious he has a broken collarbone and several broken ribs" Sheila informed them.

Debbie gasped. "Is he okay?"

Sheila nodded. "Somebody needs to collect him and pay his medical bills. I have a check here. I was going to ask Lip to do it"

"Lip won't do it" Carl told Sheila. "We will"

"We will?" Debbie repeated.

Sheila looked at them hopefully. "He can come back and live here for a little while until he's better"

"We'll get him and bring him back here but would you mind giving us some cash for a taxi?" Carl replied.

"Of course. I'll go get my purse" Sheila said then she ran back inside.

"Are you going to steal the money?" Debbie asked Carl

Carl shook his head. "I'm gonna go get dad"

* * *

Lip is stood in an alleyway passing a package of drugs to a hooded man. Liam is in his stroller next to Lip.

The hooded man passed Lip the money then left. Lip put the money in his pocket then took Liam's stroller and left the alleyway.

"Lip" An all too familiar voice yelled.

Lip turned around to see Karen smiling at him. "Go away, Karen"

Karen ran over to Lip and stood in front of Liam's stroller. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Yeah. Very. Get out of my way" Lip snapped.

Karen placed a hand on Lip's arm. "You free later? Maybe we could hook up"

Lip jerked his arm out of Karen's reach. "Not gonna happen. I've got enough to deal with right now, I don't need your extra bullshit"

"You know you still have feelings for me, Lip" Karen said stepping closer to him. "Just admit it"

Lip stepped back and pulled the stroller with him then he turned around and started to walk the opposite way.

"Where you going?" Karen called after him.

"The long way home" Lip shouted back as he continued to walk off.

* * *

Debbie and Carl are sat in the waiting room at the hospital.

"Gallagher?" A nurse called.

Debbie and Carl stood up and walked over.

"The check has been processed we're just getting your father some medication for the pain, you can sit in with him while you wait" The nurse told them.

Debbie smiled at the nurse. "Thank you"

The nurse pointed down the corridor. "Just down there. Second room on the left"

Carl and Debbie walked down the corridor and entered the room Frank was in. Frank was sat up in the bed with a neck brace on eating a yoghurt.

"Hey, daddy, you okay?" Debbie asked as she walked over to the bed.

"Do I look okay?" Frank replied. "Your brother kicked me out. This is his fault"

"Sheila said you can go back to her house until you're better" Carl informed Frank.

"I should be able to live at my own house. You kids need someone to take care of you now that Fiona is gone" Frank responded.

"Lip is taking care of us" Carl stated. "And Ian"

Frank sighed. "I guess Sheila's will just have to do"

* * *

Ian is stood in the Alibi talking to Kevin.

"Lip has been acting pretty weird, right?" Ian questioned.

Kevin nodded. "He's struggling as a single father"

Ian smirked. "He's not a single father, Kev. He's got me and Debs"

"Debs is still a kid, so are you and so is Lip" Kevin stated. "I love you guys but the truth is it's always been kids raising kids at the Gallaghers"

Ian's phone rang. "Gotta take this"

Ian went out the back door and answered the phone. "Hey Mick... Yeah Mandy told me. I can't wait to see you. I'm not being a-... Mickey!... Coming from the south sides finest bottom. Oh Yeah? I don't beg, Milkovich... You always call me by my last-"

Ian was cut off by Terry Milkovich punching him in the jaw. Ian fell to the ground.

"You little prick! You turned my boy!" Terry yelled as he kicked into Ian's stomach.

"Stop!... It's not what you think" Ian protested as he tried to scramble to his feet. He managed to get onto his knees when Terry kicked him in the face. He fell back to the ground with a thud, smashing his head off of the concrete.

Terry spat on Ian. "Turning my boy gay... Ever since Mandy brought you round our house. You'll pay for this you little fuck and so will she"

Ian shut his eyes and stayed still. Terry spat on Ian once again before walking away murmuring death threats.

Ian looked half dead. He had blood pouring from his nose and mouth, a small pool of blood at the back of his head and there was blood seeping from his stomach onto his shirt.

Ian tried to get up but fell back down. "Shit... Mandy"

* * *

Lip and Debbie are putting away groceries in the kitchen. Liam is sat in his high chair eating fruit.

"So Carl is helping Frank at Sheila's?" Lip questioned.

"Yeah" Debbie confirmed. "I would've stayed too but figured someone would have to watch Liam"

Lip gave Debbie's arm a grateful squeeze. "Thanks, Debs"

The front door opened. Kevin came in with Ian slung over his shoulder. He helped Ian onto the couch then went into the kitchen. "Lip, Ian needs you now. Debbie take your little brother upstairs"

"But-"

"Now, Debbie!" Kevin insisted.

Debbie looked at Lip who gave her a nod then she lifted up Liam and took him upstairs.

Lip followed Kevin into the living room and saw the badly beaten Ian on the sofa.

Lip's eyes widened in shock. "The fuck happened to him?!"

Kevin shrugged. "Found him like that. He was calling out for you. I'm getting V"

Lip nodded and sat on the edge of the sofa as Kevin ran out of the backdoor.

Lip pushed Ian's fringe back and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "You're alright, buddy. I'm here"

"It was Terry" Ian groaned. "He knows... Mandy trouble. He's gonna-Mandy-kill"

"It was Terry?" Lip repeated. "Milkovich?"

Ian gave a slight nod. "Help... Mandy"

"That fucking asshole" Lip snapped. "I'll kill him"

Veronica and Kevin ran in the back door. Veronica had a first aid kit in her hand

"Out of my way" Veronica yelled. Lip quickly moved aside.

"I got to get back to the bar, left Kermit in charge" Kevin announced then he placed a hand on Ian's arm. "Feel better"

"Thanks" Ian choked as Kevin left.

"Uh... V you got this?" Lip asked. "There's something I need to do"

"Something more important than your brother?" Veronica retorted.

Lip climbed the first few steps on the staircase then grabbed the baseball bat that was hanging on the wall. "This is for my brother"

"Lip, wait-"

"He'll pay" Lip cut in before leaving the house and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Lip was marching down the street toward the Milkovich house. He reached the gate and shoved it open then climbed the stairs. He went to pound on the door but it opened as soon as he touched it.

Lip entered the house gripping the bat tightly. He walked into the living room and saw Mandy crying silently in the corner with a black eye and Terry stood above her.

"You fucking bastard" Lip yelled then he took a swing at Terry with the bat. The bat hit Kerry's stomach and he fell down to the ground in pain.

"Shit... Mandy" Lip muttered then he held out his hand to Mandy and pulled her up to her feet. He moved her behind him and put an arm in front of her as Terry got back up to his feet.

"You made a big mistake coming here, Gallagher" Terry hissed. "As soon as I get my boys they are gonna kill you and your little fag of a brother"

Lip swung the bat at Terry's head. Terry once again fell to the ground with a thud although this time he was unconscious.

"Is he dead?" Mandy whispered.

Lip crouched down next to Terry and checked for a pulse. "Sadly not"

"Could... Could I sleep at yours tonight?" Mandy stammered.

Lip ran a hand through his hair. "Sure. You and Ian can be wounded soldiers together"

Mandy smirked at Lip and headed toward the door. Lip went after her.

* * *

Ian is lying face down on the sofa while Veronica stitches the cut on the back of his head. Carl is sat on the edge of the sofa watching carefully.

"Will he have lots of scars?" Carl asked sounding intrigued.

"I hope not" Veronica replied. "Why don't you get some sleep, buddy"

"I wanna stay up and watch Ian... Make sure he's not gonna die in his sleep" Carl responded.

Veronica finished stitching up Ian's head and patted his back. "That's you"

Ian sat up and pulled Carl down from the edge of the sofa so that Carl was sitting next to him then put an arm around him "I'm not gonna die in my sleep but thanks for caring"

Carl grinned at Ian. "Lip gonna be okay?"

Ian sighed. "Hopefully"

"You guys need me to stay tonight?" Veronica asked. "I don't mind"

"No Thanks, V. I got this but thank you for everything" Ian said.

Veronica nodded then she kissed Ian's cheek and ruffled Carl's hair before going out the back door.

Lip came into the house with Mandy.

Ian leap upto his feet immediately and pulled Mandy into a bone crushing hug. "I am so sorry"

"It's okay" Mandy murmured.

Lip placed a hand on Carl's shoulder. "You okay buddy? How's Frank?"

"He's fine" Carl told Lip. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How about you go get some sleep?" Lip suggested.

Carl nodded then headed upstairs.

"You should probably get some sleep too" Lip stated. "Both of you"

* * *

Lip is stood at the window in his room smoking a cigarette. Mandy is stood at the door, she knocked twice then took a step back.

Lip turned around to face Mandy. "Hey, come in"

Mandy smiled then walked inside. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me. I know you did it for Ian but if you hadn't of been there he would have probably killed me"

Lip threw his cigarette out of the window then shut it and sat on his bed. "Your dad is a piece of shit. You can stay here as long as you need"

Mandy smiled once again and sat next to Lip. "Did you know about Ian and Mickey?"

"Yeah I've known for a while" Lip confirmed. "Didn't you?"

Mandy shook her head. "Mickey and I aren't as close as you and Ian"

"Ian sleeping?" Lip questioned.

Mandy nodded. "I tried to sleep but I can't"

"Me either" Lip said. "How's the eye?"

"Sore. I probably look like an ugly ass panda, right?" Mandy replied.

Lip smirked. "Panda? Yes. Ugly? No. I'd say you were a uniquely cute panda"

Mandy giggled. "Thank you?"

Lip laughed with her. Mandy grabbed Lip's face and crashed her lips against his. Lip kissed her back at first then pulled away. "Mandy, you're great but I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now"

Mandy pushed Lip onto his back and climbed on top of him. "Good. I'm not looking for a boyfriend"

Lip grinned then he flipped them over so he was on top of her.


End file.
